


Ludibriosa Correspondência

by CamyMJ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescencia, Drama, Inkdisney, LGBT+, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Quis acreditar em cada palavra e imaginar um futuro em que aquelas promessas seriam cumpridas. Se não fossem amigos há tanto tempo, se não soubesse que a carta fora feita por impulso... Ah, se não o conhecesse tão bem...





	Ludibriosa Correspondência

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história foi escrita para o desafio Hora da Música, organizado pelas embaixadoras do Inkspired. Ele consiste em elaborarmos uma história com base numa música qualquer da Disney, e eu aproveitei para pegar meu casal-maravilha das originais e fazer algo com eles. Minha música é: Bet on it, Troy Boltom, High School Musical 2. Eu amo HSM e o Bruno e o Tiago são muito importantes para mim, então queria apresentá-los de forma oficial para vocês. A história do livro (que talvez seja lançado ano que vem) com os dois se passa vários anos pós-Ensino Médio. Isso aqui é só uma provinha mesmo. Espero que gostem <3

_ Isso é ridículo. Tu não atende minhas ligações, não fala comigo, não deixa eu ir na tua casa… Tua mãe me mandou embora aquele dia, como que eu vou falar contigo assim?! Nem o Erick tá falando comigo, seu bosta. Não acredito q eu vou ter que escrever uma carta q nem uma menina de 10 anos! _

_ Mas se é assim… Então aqui estou eu, Bruno! Eu, Tiago, venho por meio desta  _ _ CARTA DE AMOR _ _ (eu ia marcar em vermelho se tivesse a caneta aqui) dizer que eu fui escroto pra caramba. Tá feliz? Eu fui escroto. Eu posso gritar, se tu quiser. Vou gritar até na cara do Pedro e na cara do meu pai e na cara do fiofó do mundo. Tá bom? Eu tava errado, eu devia ter acreditado em ti, o Pedro é um filho da puta e queria mesmo te chantagear e eu errei feio quando não acreditei em ti. Ok?  _

_ Poxa, Bruno, o que tu quer? Eu to com saudade, eu sou um idiota, porra! O Pedro era um dos meus melhores amigos e ele fez aquela caralhada e eu não acreditei que ele tinha feito e aí agora tu não fala mais comigo. Eu quero pedir desculpas. Pelo amor de Deus, aceita minhas desculpas!!! Sabe o Zac Effron naquele filme lá que a gente viu com tua irmã? Pois então, ele sou eu hoje. Tô correndo aqui na grama, pedindo pra tu acreditar em mim. Vou aceitar meu lado gay na vida. Tu quer que a gente assuma pro meu pai? A gente assume, tá de boa. Quer que eu grite q tô apaixonado por um cara? Pq eu grito! A gente vai apanhar depois e ser zoado pelo resto da vida, mas eu assumo. _

_ Eu vou gritar lá do morro perto de casa pro mundo todinho que quero te dar o cu. Pode ser assim? Pq desse jeito não dá. Eu errei, to aqui reconhecendo meu erro e que fui um retardado. Ok? Eu to aqui dizendo que tu tá certo e que eu sou um merda, mas que eu te amo pra caralho e não consigo mais fingir pra todo mundo que não amo. Ok? Eu sou o próprio Troy Bolton assumindo q sou gay. Ou qualquer merda dessas, tanto faz.  _

_ Quando tu me disse q o Pedro tinha visto a gente e q ele tinha dito q ia falar pros meus pais, eu n pensei q ele fosse fazer isso. Bruno, ele é meu amigo. Eu achei q ele era, tanto faz. E aí eu só n conseguia acreditar, sabe? Não é q eu duvidasse de ti, mas sei lá, vai q rolou um erro de interpretação na hora q vcs conversaram. Eu n sei mesmo, eu só n achei q ele fosse fazer isso. _

_ Eu nunca devia ter dito aquelas porras idiotices depois da formatura. Tu me colocou contra a parede e tinha toda a merda com o Pedro e toda a merda com tanta coisa e eu fiquei com medo. Aquelas porcarias que eu disse nem fazem sentido, porque eu também dou o cu e eu também gosto de caras, então eu falei tudo aquilo porque eu tava com medo ou sei lá. Apaga aquela noite, tá bom? Ficar sozinho e sem ti é pior q enfrentar meu pai. Me dá a mão que a gente vai pro inferno e pro céu e pra qualquer lugar junto. Ta bom?  _

_ E aí agora a gente n se fala mais e minha vida é uma merda sem tu. Sem ti. Tanto faz, n sei, mas minha vida é uma merda, ok? Eu sinto tua falta o tempo todo, eu fico pensando na gente. Poxa, antes de tudo começar a gente era melhor amigo e fazia tudo junto e eu to com uma saudade do caralho de passar a tarde contigo e foder contigo e tudo o que a gente fazia. _

_ Pelo amor de Deus, aceita conversar comigo. Por favor. Eu nunca fui mais sincero na minha vida e nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca mais vou duvidar de ti de novo. Por favor, Bruno.  _

_ Morrendo de saudades,  _

_ Tiago  _

 

 

Bruno suspirou e releu a carta algumas vezes antes de se jogar para trás na cama. Se não o conhecesse tão bem, talvez acreditasse nas palavras intensas dele. O problema era que  _ o conhecia _ . Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele odiou Tiago por fazê-lo chorar de novo. Sem se conter, fechou os olhos e imaginou-se chegando com ele de mãos dadas na escola, pensou em como seria se o trouxesse para jantares de família (sua mãe já sabia mesmo) e nas vezes em que sairiam para festas como um casal.

E pensou no pai dele. Henri mataria Tiago três vezes antes de deixá-lo namorar com um garoto (em especial um garoto negro). E quanto tempo isso duraria? Tiago não sabia viver sem agradar a todas as pessoas, em especial àquelas que mereciam um “vai tomar no cu” bem dito. Como Pedro, que não se importava com absolutamente ninguém além dele mesmo.

Seus olhos traidores percorreram as palavras de novo, e o peito apertou. Estava com saudades também. Ah, o que não faria para tê-lo de volta... Sorriu ao se lembrar de seus tempos de primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, quando tinham acabado de descobrir que podiam se beijar sem medo. Riram tanto naquele ano... em especial porque Tiago havia visto um programa chamado “20 tipos diferentes de beijo” e resolvido tentar todos eles e havia sido  _ tão _ engraçado e  _ tão  _ gostoso…

Arrepiou-se dos pés à cabeça ao se lembrar dos beijos, das mãos dele fazendo carinho na sua cintura. Ah, e as sardas… As sardas nos ombros magros de Tiago o atraíam como quase nada no mundo. Pegou uma foto escondida no fundo da gaveta. Havia revelado aquela imagem das costas nuas dele porque observá-lo dormindo de costas desse jeito fazia seu coração se descontrolar.

Respirou fundo, sabendo que estaria sendo ridículo se aceitasse as desculpas dele. Tiago havia lhe chamado de  _ viadinho _ e dito que jamais o assumiria. Não havia pessoa no universo que se preocupava mais com imagem do que ele (e seu pai rico também não ajudava, enchendo o filho de pressão sobre  _ mas e o que as pessoas vão pensar? _ ). Se fosse falar com Tiago, se aceitasse isso… Apostava que, em três meses, ele estaria infeliz, chorando por ser renegado pela família. 

Bruno não podia fazer isso com ele. A briga depois da formatura, quando Tiago disse que nunca poderia aceitar um relacionamento assim, fora a mais reveladora da sua vida. Amava-o mais do que já havia amado qualquer outra pessoa, porém ele jamais lhe daria o que desejava. Tiago precisava de dinheiro, sucesso, de uma imagem aceitável... Mais do que tudo, ele precisava da aprovação das pessoas à sua volta.

Namorando com um menino negro da periferia, ele  _ nunca _ seria aceito nos círculos sociais que sonhava se envolver. Principalmente levando em conta que Bruno estava bem longe de ter um corpo que se encaixava nos padrões de beleza vigentes. Suspirou e leu a carta mais uma vez, permitindo-se sonhar com o futuro que eles haviam planejado aos nove anos. Na época, combinaram que Tiago seria veterinário e que os dois dividiriam um apartamento em Santa Maria durante a faculdade. É claro que se viam apenas como amigos, então…

Mas se tivesse acontecido, Bruno poderia chegar em casa todas as noites e se acomodar com ele no sofá para assistirem a um filme de terror antigo (como O Exorcista) e rirem como nunca antes. Faria chocolate quente para ele, porque era a bebida preferida de Tiago, e cozinharia pinhão para comerem durante a comédia que  _ sempre _ se seguia ao terror. 

Soluçou baixinho, aceitando chorar pelo futuro que não teria. Tiago era seu melhor amigo desde os seis anos e Bruno o conhecia como a palma da sua mão. Ele não tinha nem um terço da força de vontade necessária para enfrentar o mundo inteiro a fim de ficarem juntos, e Bruno não correria o risco de quebrar a cara mais uma vez por causa dele.

No dia seguinte, viajaria para seu novo apartamento  em Santa Maria, mas estaria sozinho. Essa era a última noite que aceitava chorar por ele e por tudo o que Tiago significara, tanto como primeiro amigo quanto como primeiro amor. 

  
  


 

_ How will I know if there's a path worth takin' _

_ Should I question every move I make _

_ With all I've lost, my heart is breakin' _

_ I don't wanna make the same mistakes _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, eu quero explicar o título, hahaha. Correspondência aqui tem tanto o sentido de “carta” quanto o sentido de ser correspondido de forma afetiva. O Bruno sabe que o Tiago sente alguma coisa por ele, mas também sabe que ele é mimado demais para aceitar e se comprometer a um relacionamento entre os dois. Logo, o Bruno ama muito mais e não é correspondido como deveria. Ludibriar vem de enganar. O Tiago faz todo um drama de “vou nos assumir”, mas o Bruno já vai pensando em tudo que poderia dar errado, então ele não se deixa ludibriar pelas ideias um tanto sonhadoras demais do Ti (e o Tiago é impulsivo, então aposto um braço que ele não pensou muito antes de mandar essa carta pro Bruno, ASOASPAKSPA).
> 
> Com a música, eu quis passar a ideia de que o Tiago queria mudar a vida dele (como o Troy no filme, que quer que os outros parem de dar pitaco), a diferença é que o Troy realmente deixa a opinião dos outros de lado e o Tiago só diz que faria isso, mas provavelmente não teria coragem. Eu tava ouvindo a música e só conseguia pensar no Tiago, sério mesmo, haha. 
> 
> Ok, espero que tenham curtido a história e desculpa pelas notas enormes, mas é que eu queria muito apresentar esses dois personagens pra vocês <3   
> Um beijo e um queijo :*


End file.
